One Piece Z
by SwordMaster1331
Summary: This is the story of Son Ace... the brother of Luffy and the Goku from the One Piece Universe... Join Ace as he travels the world with Luffy and the gang
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introductions... Son Ace joins the party

What if that Goku had a copy of him but from a different universe… this universe is the One Piece universe and is unlike anything of the Dragonball Z universe. The copy or different universe goku is like him in every way, except that he keeps his tail and that it doesn't change him during the moon. Unlike Goku's signature orange and blue color gi scheme… he likes the colors red and blue as on his gi and just like goku he eats a ton… In the One piece universe, he is also Luffy's brother… just like Ace and Sabo. He is the same age as Luffy, but he wasn't a crybaby. He has the same name as Luffy's brother Ace, which was kind of weird for all of them but it worked. This is the story of Son Ace.

This story sets off on an island not too far from where Luffy is now… Water 7

Son Ace: (yawn) looks like its time to set off for Water 7

He smiles as he gets on his boat and sets sail, but just then he smile turned into a scared look. He knew what he was heading for and was kind of scared, his rival was there and about to cause trouble.

Son Ace: OH NO! I GOT TO GET THERE IN A HURRY!

Just then he flew from his boat and took off to the sky, just like Goku does

Son Ace: Oh no I'm not going to make it in time… ok time to use my training… KIOKEN!

Just then a flaming red aura surrounded him and he began to fly at double speed

Now lets turn this story to Luffy… his boat is finished and Franky just joined the crew

Luffy (weakly): Im Hungry

Nami: Your always hungry Luffy

Luffy: Hey at least I'm not like my brother…

Nami: Fire-Fist Ace doesn't eat as much as you

Luffy: Not him… my other brother eats a little bit more than me… or maybe the same I really don't know.

Nami: your an idiot

Luffy: Or am I

Nami: yea you really are

Luffy: oh shut up

Nami: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Just then a loud explosion can be heard right outside the base… Luffy and Nami ran towards the sound, just to find a man had defeated all his crew. Chopper, Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro had all been defeated, but they weren't dead. The man was named Vegeta (yeah I really had no other idea of what to call him sorry).

Vegeta: Hmm, now you guys weren't as powerful as you thought… now where is the strongest

Luffy: How dare you! thats my crew! THATS IT GUM GUM GAUNTLET

Luffy then jumped up and decided to attack Vegeta, but it was no use Vegeta dodged all his attacks with no problem and then punch him square in the face

Vegeta: you freak… I will send you to the grave.

He then started to charge a ki blast… Luffy couldn't get up for some reason and now was scared… Just then a loud voice came from out of nowhere…

?: KIOKEN TIMES 3 RAHHHHHHHH!

Just the Son Ace came and knocked Vegeta back and Vegeta slammed into the ground hard and fell unconscious.

Vegeta: You bastarrrrd…

Son Ace: Hmmm that was easy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New crew mate?

Son Ace then began to feel a little disappointed after all… He then thought that he must of overtrained for this. He then turned to his brother to find him also unconscious. He then began to walk to him, until he heard a loud girl voice

Nami: Stay away from him, you might of helped us but i still don't trust you

Son Ace smiled at the girl and said

Son Ace: don't worry miss, this man is my brother… I'm only simply helping him

Nami was shocked to hear this.. she thought was this the other brother that Luffy was talking about not too long ago… Ace then helped him up and took him to the house or hotel or whatever they were staying. He laid him in the bed and then decided to leave.

Nami: wait where are you going?

Son Ace: I am gonna go…

Nami: don't you wanna talk to your brother when he gets up?

Son Ace: I don't know maybe, but I'm going to make sure Vegeta is gone…

Nami: ill come with you then

Son Ace: hmmmm…. ok

They then left and found Vegeta missing…

Nami: where did he go?!

Son Ace sensed Vegeta far from Water 7… Ace thought maybe he went to get stronger

Son Ace: don't worry he's not near us… he's actually quite far from us

Nami: how do you know?

Son Ace: I can sense his energy

Nami: whats energy?

Son Ace: I will tell you later

Nami: ok

They then heard a loud yell from where Luffy was..

?: IM HUNGRY! WHERE'S MY MEAT!

Son Ace began to smile at his brothers words…. he then thought about what would've happened if he didn't make it on time to help his brother.

Nami: I'm going to go give him some meat before he raids the fridge

Son Ace: yea good idea

Ace thought i got to get stronger no matter what… i can't let him hurt my brother

Nami: you coming?

Son Ace: huh…. oh yeah I'm coming

He began to walk towards the room where Luffy was and found him choking down meat

Luffy: Ojhg Acjoj Hida (oh Ace Hi!)

Ace Began to laugh so hard that he fell to the floor

Son Ace: Luffy try talking without your mouth full ok?

Luffy swallowed and the proceeded to talk

Luffy: I said hi Ace and was there a reason to laugh at me?

Son Ace: hi and yes there was… it was too hilarious when you were talking with your mouth full.

Luffy: Oh yeah you never answered me about the question

Son Ace: what question?

Luffy: The one about joining my crew

Nami: Luffy you can't just ask that out of the blue!

Son Ace: are you sure you want your brother on your crew

Luffy: yea sure why not?

Nami: are you guys even listening?

With out a second thought he said sure why not


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: How Strong is this guy? and why does he train so much?

A little while after Son Ace said yes to joining the crew… the rest of the straw hat pirates decided to wake up…

All of them went inside and they see a new face…

Sanji: oi, who is that luffy?

Luffy: he's my bro Ace

Zoro: Baka! thats not Ace

Nami: actually Luffy has two brothers named Ace for some weird reason

Son Ace: Hi!

Robin: and let me guess luffy… you asked him to join the crew…

EVERYONE except luffy, OC Ace, Robin, and Nami; WHAT!

Son Ace and Luffy: Yep

Zoro: wait a minute what happened to that guy?

Luffy: what guy?

Sanji: THE GUY WHO KICKED OUR ASSES IDIOT

Luffy: Oh that guy… Ace defeated him

Everyone, but Luffy, Son Ace, and Nami were shocked

Franky: Nice try Luffy, but really you defeated him right?

Luffy: No, I'm dead serious… i was defeated in 5 seconds, if Ace didn't come along I might of died back there

Now everyone had their jaws drop to the floor… How can anyone be stronger than their Captain…

Son Ace: hmmmmmmmm

Son Ace headed outside before anyone can ask where he was going

Son Ace: time to get some training in

He smiles

Son Aces mind: phew its too hot out here… okay taken of my shirt and starting the training

He takes of his shirt and undershirt and starts doing a variety of punches

Son Aces mind: I need to get stronger! no matter what

Everyone just stares at him amazed

Zoro: How can anybody punch that fast… its even faster than luffys gum gum gauntlet

Robin: Hehe… he has a nice physique

Nami: yep your right Robin

Sanjis mind: OH NO HE DOESNT! ROBIN AND NAMI ARE MINE NOT HIS!

Sanji quickly grabs weights from the weight room and starts doing some 1 finger hand stands..

Son Ace: Huh? oh hey you like to train too…

Son Ace looked around for some weights until he found them… he then asked Zoro something that shocked him

Son Ace: is this the heaviest you have? man thats too light

Zoro: are you a god?

Son Ace: No, why should i be?

Zoro: uh never mind

Son Ace (smiling): ok i will just use my weighted armor…

Zoro: heave armor whats that?

Son Ace: Basically its my normal clothes but a lot heavier

Zoro: how heavy can they be…

Son Ace: here lift this armband

He then drops an armband into Zoro's hand and his hands fall straight to the ground

Zero: what the hell?!

Son Ace: woah its already night… I'm gonna go to sleep…

he then walks to the edge of the boat.. (oh yeah forgot to tell you they were at the boat now)

Nami: Wait! where are you going?

Son Ace: i was gonna sleep by that tree over there

Luffy: Perfect we can have a barbecue and a campfire along with it!

Son Ace: ok


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Problems Already?

What a night for the crew, they had an amazing barbecue and then drifted to sleep, but there was someone that didn't really want to sleep and I'm betting you know who that guy was… of course Son Ace…

He sat by the water, looking out into the ocean… thinking to himself, when suddenly

Nami: hey what you doing?

Son Ace: huh? oh just thinking and relaxing

Nami: really now… i wouldn't figure you for a thinker if your luffy's brother

Son Ace: yeah i guess you can say that… I'm only thinking about the tournament coming up

Nami: what tournament

(You guys are gonna hate me for this but… this is a combination of both DBZ and OP so screw it)

Son Ace: oh its this big tournament were a bunch of fights go and compete to be the champion of martial arts

Nami: Whats so good about that?

Son Ace: well most people do it for the money, but…

Nami: MONEY!

Son Ace: oh yeah you get a lot of money if you win, but like i was saying other people do it for the respect

Nami: when is the tournament?

Son Ace: 1 Week

Nami: ok we are going

Son Ace: what?

Nami: we are getting that money!

Son Ace: hehe i guess so

after a little while nami went to bed in the ship, then Son Ace decided to do the same, but outside

in the morning things had started to hit up… nami was still sleeping and the rest of the crew was getting set to head towards the tournament island…

Luffy: hey go wake up Nami, she needs to set our course…

Son Ace: ok… oh yeah after i need to go out and get my stuff…

Luffy: ok

He walked to the girls door and opening it… after he saw what he saw he was completely shocked…

Nami was getting changed and was completely naked

Nami turned around and saw Son Ace

Son Ace completely covered his eyes and said

Son Ace: uh oh sorry… hey luffy wants you to set our course

Nami: GET OUT YOU PERVERT!

You could hear the screaming for miles.. and after it Son Ace left the room deaf in both ears..

Son Ace: oh gosh that was loud

Sanji came sprinting like never before and saw Son Ace covering his ears

Sanji: What the heck did you do!

But it didn't matter what he said… all Son Ace heard was nothing… he shook his head and said

Son Ace: what?

Sanji: WHAT DID YOU DO!

Son Ace: oh i walked in while she was changing and she yelled at me

Sanji was now absolutely furious with Son Ace now… he began chasing him around the whole ship when…

Son Ace: OK ENOUGH

Son Ace flew up into the air and stayed there

Everyone except Luffy watched amazed even Nami when she came out

Sanji: y… you can fly?

Son Ace: yeah I can

Zoro: are you sure your not god?

Son Ace: yeah I'm not god

Zoro: ok

Son Ace flew back to the ground walked up to Nami and said

Son Ace: look Nami… sorry for walking in while you were changing… i didn't mean it and it wasn't my intention… i will accept any punishment you give me…

Sanji: suck up

Nami glared at Sanji after he said that

Sanji's mind: what the hell? she would never do that unless

Nami (smiled): i forgive you

Son Ace (smiled): cool

Sanji's mind: very strange

Son Ace: OH yea! i got to go get my stuff…

Son Ace ran and jumped off of the boat and ran towards town

Nami (blushing): geez so rude

—

Son Ace: hey guys!… what not expecting me? WELL TOO BAD! we are gonna do an outro where we ask questions and you think about them… you know like "What will happen next" types of questions… well here are the questions for ya… Why is Nami acting so weird? Has Sanji figured it out? what stuff did I have to get? What will happen during the trip to tournament? find out next time on One Piece Z! see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Usopp? Vegeta returns?!

With Luffy

Luffy: Oh No Marines!

Zoro: Lets set sail!

Nami: But what about Ace?!

Sanji: wonder boy can fly… remember?

Nami: Shut up Sanji!

Sanji: No! what is the deal with you and that guy now!

Nami (blushes): Nothing!

Sanji: yeah right

Zoro: ok Stop it! We need to leave!

Everyone except Zoro and Son Ace: OK!

They started setting sail and preparing to leave… now lets head over to Son Ace…

Son Ace: ok now that i got my power pole (yeah i know) and my 4 star dragon ball memento that i got from grandpa! i can finally leave…

When he reaches the docks he sees the ship far away…

Son Ace: Marines… they had no choice but to leave…

Usopp: Who are you? What are you doing here?

Son Ace: hey! names Son Ace! and i was here to meet up with my crew…

Usopp: YOU WHAT! wait the straw hat pirates?

Son Ace: yep

Usopp: take me with you

Son Ace: why?

Usopp: because i was a part of the crew but i made a mistake… i want to rejoin…

Son Ace: ok…

He flew up and grabbed Usopp by his shirt and flew over to the ship

Usopp: wow you can fly?!

Son Ace: i can do a lot more!

?: not while I'm around clown!

Son Ace turned around and noticed Vegeta right behind him

Son Ace: shit not now

Usopp: who's he?

Son Ace: don't worry about it

Vegeta: time to fight fool! that was a cheep move sending me into the dirt unconscious and now I'm gonna make sure that won't happen again!

Son Ace: hehe one sec

Son Ace flew as fast as he can to the ship… luckily it wasn't that far he dropped usopp of and gave Nami his stuff, but just before he was about to take off!

Nami: wait where are you going?

Son Ace: I'm gonna take care of things with Vegeta

Nami (blushing): ok be careful

Son Ace: right… just keep sailing to the island!

He flew as fast as he can to be Vegeta

Vegeta: are you ready now clown!

Son Ace: ready when you are Bud

Vegeta: grrr

Vegeta then flew and went to punch him.. when Son blocked him… Son Ace then went for a kick and hit him hard… they kept fighting… matching each other blow for blow

Now with luffy and the crew

Sanji: I want answers now!

Luffy: what?

Sanji: not you idiot! her!

Sanji pointed at Nami

Nami: what?

Sanji: whats up with you liking Wonder boy huh?

Nami: oh please

Sanji: please my ass!

Nami: fine i might have a little attractions towards him! but its none of your business!

Sanji: whatever I'm gonna kill him

Nami: No you won't!

Back with Vegeta and Son Ace…

Son managed to get a couple of hits in and same with vegeta…

Vegeta: I am getting annoyed fool…

He holds up his hand in the direction of the ship

Son Ace: don't do it vegeta!

Vegeta: Haha… you lose…BIG BANG ATTACK!

Son Ace: SHIT!

A blast headed straight for the ship… the others noticed and were scared, but they continued forward

Son Ace: i have no choice but….

He put his hands behind his back and starts charging his blast

Son Ace: KAAAAAA….MEEEEEEE…..HAAAAAAA

Vegeta's blast was half way to the ship… it was getting too close

Son Ace: MEEEEEEEE…..

He teleported to the ship…. (yes using instant transmission i know you will hate me for it)

Everyone: Ace?!

Son Ace: instant transmission gotta love it…. HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The blast shot out of his hands….. there two blasts hit and the waves were getting crazy… Son smiled even in the face of defeat… he always got excited even if he might of died…

Son Ace: its over vegeta…. KIOKEN TIMES FOUR!

Son's blast became more intense and it overpowered vegeta's…

Vegeta: NOOOOOOOOO!

Vegeta barely made it out alive… but Son Ace could still sense his presence

Son Ace: done… I'm a little bloody… i need to take a shower!

Usopp: Do you have devil fruit powers?!

Son Ace: no i don't… anyone with enough training could do what i did

Nami then ran up and hugged Son Ace… which made Sanji furious and most of the rest confused except Robin…

Nami (Blushing) thanks for saving us!

Son Ace (blushing): umm whats going on?

—

Son Ace: hey guys whats up… weird chapter right? anyway why did Nami hug me? How is this gonna affect the crew? is Sanji gonna kill me? Find out next time on One Piece Z! see ya guys


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Whats a date? Sanji's anger grows!

Now Back were we left off… wait where'd we leave off at?…. oh yeah thats right its when Nami hugged Son Ace! ok now back with them

Nami (blushing): thanks for saving us!

Son Ace (Blushing): Um whats going on?

Sanji: yeah WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

Robin: oh sanji you don't know? Nami obviously likes Son

Sanji: Im not an Luffy! you don't need to treat me like I'm dumb!

Luffy: HEY!

Son Ace: hey sanji can you make lunch I'm hungry!

Luffy: YEA ME TOO!

Sanji: FINE JUST SHUT UP!

Luffy: hey what the next island we are going too?

Nami: well since during the fight between Ace and Vegeta… we are gonna be at the tournament by tomorrow!

Son Ace: REALLY!? awesome i can't wait!

Nami: We are gonna be there maybe in an hour which mean we can check in soon..

Son Ace: and then i can go eat at the restaurant again!

Nami: restaurant?

Son Ace: yeah its this really fancy restaurant that i know… i actually have to where something fancy, but the food is worth it!

Name: great we can go on a date

Son Ace: uh? uhhhhh? Robin whats a date?

Everyone except Luffy is shocked…

Robin: a date is when two people who like each other.. go someplace and do romantic things

Son Ace: ohhhhhhhhhhhh… but i don't know how to be romantic

Nami: thats ok

Sanji: Foods done!

Luffy and Son Ace: FOOD!

Luffy and Son Ace sprint towards the kitchen in hopes of getting food

Zoro (smirking): and you want to go out with that?

Nami: i don't care about how he eats

They walk in and seeing how fast Son Ace is eating… he was eating just as fast as luffy

Son Ace (gulp): I'm done thanks Sanji

Sanji: whatever…

Son then walks outside and starts training again…

Son Ace: hmm i knew this necklace would come in handy

Zoro walks outside…

Zoro: what comes in handy?

Son Ace: oh hey zoro.. this necklace is what comes in handy… you see it changes the gravity to whatever i want!

(I know… I know… but this is supposed to follow the events of dragon ball Z and One Piece)

Zoro: YOU ALREADY HAVE WEIGHTED CLOTHING! WHAT ELSE DO YOU NEED?!

Son Ace: I need to train as hard as i can… you see vegeta can still somehow beat me if i dont use kioken… I need to change that!

Zoro: whatever….

Son Ace: ok I'm thinking…. ill go up to 100x gravity

Zoro: ARE YOU INSANE YOU'LL DIE

Son Ace: no i won't I've already done 90x gravity so this wouldn't change much

Zoro: uh…

Son Ace thinks about what gravity he wants and then it changes for him… he starts walking like he can't and then he starts training….

Son Ace: after this then… its 200x gravity and then….. 300x gravity!

Zoro: your insane!

Son Ace: maybe but if i want to be the strongest…. i have to do crazy things that might kill me!

Nami: whats he doing?

Zoro: with that necklace of his on his neck.. he can increase the gravity whenever he wants… it will only affect him though

Nami: thats weird

Now lets skip to about 2 days later because this is getting boring

Son Ace: We're finally here! Awesome

Nami: lets all sign up for the tournament so we have a good chance of winning

Son Ace: yea but we could fight each other in the preliminaries and then after if we don't fight each other we will still have to fight each other in the finals…

Zoro: i get it so either way there can only be one winner… wait are swords aloud…

Son Ace: no sorry Zoro

Zoro: shit I'm out… ill just watch

Chopper: is anything aloud.. like my rumble ball?

Son Ace: no.. you can only use fists

Nami, chopper, and Usopp: shit were out too…

Son Ace: ok lets sign up before anything happens…

Nami: good luck Ace

Son Ace, Luffy, Robin, Sanji, and Franky go sign up for the tournament… after when they are done they head towards the ship to get a good night rest… except Nami and Son Ace… they go out on their first date…

Son Ace: hey guys! ok now Where do Nami and I have our date? What will happen at the tournament? Does Sanji interfere with Nami and me? Find out next time on One Piece Z


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The tournament begins! finals already? The Legendary Fighter Awakens

* * *

><p>After 5 of the crew mates left to go to the preliminaries the rest of them found a front row seat by the action until they heard<p>

?: ding dong! ehem… the preliminaries are already over… please be seated and we will announce who made it to the finals..

Zoro: already?

Nami: I guess so

Then they see 8 fighters come onto the stage

?: The 8 finalists you see here are Son Ace! Monkey D. Luffy! Robin! Sanji! Franky! Freeza! Vegeta! and Krillin!

Son Ace: yea we made it to the finals!

krillin: yea we did

Luffy: hey krillin Long time no see

Krillin: yep

Sanji, Robin, Franky: who's this?

Son Ace: this is my best friend! his name is krillin!

?: first up! Robin vs Sanji!

Sanji: Shit i quit! i can't hurt a girl! I was really hoping to kick Ace's ass

?: ok well then robin wins by default! next match Franky vs Krillin!

Franky: ok lets go!

krillin: ready when you are!

The rest of the fighter leave and its just franky and krillin

The match starts and krillin speeds and hits franky in the back Franky gets hard and struggles To get up when he does he uses his strong right, krillin Dodges fast and fires a ki blast right in his face, Franky gets hit and flies out of the ring

?: OUT! Franky IS OUT! Next we got Freeza vs Vegeta!

Vegeta: hehe I'm gonna beat you this time! Im a living legend

Freeza: don't even try! I'm in my final form and you don't stand a chance

The match starts and frieza disappears and reappears behind vegeta and then knocks him out

Vegeta: No…

Freeza: still got a lot to learn

?: FREEZA IS THE WINNER! NEXT MATCH… MONKEY D. LUFFY vs SON ACE

Son Ace: hehe lets go bro!

Luffy: I'm not holding back!

The match begins

Luffy: GEAR SECOND!

Son Ace: kioken times 2

Son Ace disappears then reappears right behind Luffy

Son Ace: over here YAAAA

He then hits Luffy out of the ring!

?: SON ACE WiNS! Next Freeza vs Krillin!

The match starts and like before with vegeta he knocks out krillin

?: FREEZA WINS! NEXT IS SON ACE VS ROBIN

Robin: i forfeit i know when i will lose

?: SON ACE WINS BY DEFAULT! NEXT IS SON ACE VS. FREEZA!

Son Ace: This will be fun

Freeza: You scum… i will win!

Son Ace: wait what?

The match begins Freeza disappears and like last time with Krillin he tries to go behind and knock Son Ace out

Son Ace: Nope!

He disappears and goes behind freeza and kicks him in the face

Freeza: How?

Freeza raises his finger and fires a blast

Son Ace: nope

Son Ace knocks it away, Then Freeza fires multiple shots...Son Ace knocks them all away, then Son Ace runs towards Freeza

Son Ace: kioken times 20!

he flies and then hites Freeza

Son Ace: KAAAAA! MEEEEEE!

He flies toward Freeza again and hits him again!

Son Ace: HAA! MEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

He fires the blast straight at freeza and it looks like Ace wins

Son Ace: finally done

Freeza: Im really angry now…

Son Ace: but how!

They fly down to the ground…

Freeza: hehe let me teach you a lesson

Freeza looks at krillin…

Son Ace looks at where freeza is looking…

Son Ace: NO! STOP DONT DO IT!

Freeza: hehe

Freeza fires a blast and raises krillin

Son Ace: NOOOOO! STOP!

Everyone on the Straw hat pirates crew: NO!

Krillin: HELP ME!

Krillin then blows up

?: YOU ARENT ALOUD TO KILL ANYBODY! FORFEIT SON ACE WINS

Freeza: i don't care about the tournament anymore! all i care about is being the strongest

The ground shakes, the wind picks up like theres a hurricane…

Son Ace: YOU BASTARD! I MILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!

Lightning forms

Son Ace: AHHHHHHHH!

A golden aura forms around Son Ace and his eyes turn emerald and his hair sticks up and becomes like golden blond!

Everyone including freeza: what is this?!

Freeza: you think you scare me! ill just kill another one of your friends

Son Ace disappears and reappears in front of freeza and grabs his hand and crushes it

Son Ace: your scum! I will kill you!

Freeza escapes from his grasp

Freeza: What are…?!

Son Ace: No more! Lets end this thing right here.. right now….. RRRRRR NOW YOU WILL KNOW THE HORRORRRRR FREEZAAAAA!

Son Ace explodes in anger!

* * *

><p>-Son Ace: Woah! haha just kidding i knew this would happen! anyways… what is this new transformation? What will Freeza do? will this new transformation change anything? Find out next time on One Piece Z! see ya guys<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Son Ace: Hey guys were doing an intro now an-

SwordMaster1331: Shut up for a sec Ace!

Nami: Don't tell my boyfriend to shut up!

Son Ace (blushing): actually its ok because if he wasn't here i probably wouldn't exist

Nami: fine continue "Oh valiant creator"

SwordMaster1331: Do you really need to sass me?

Nami: yes

SwordMaster1331: Whatever… Anyway, I wanted to thank keller75863548274483 for following my story… it means a lot since he was my first ever follower on my first ever story… I'm gonna make more stories after this one is finished though… maybe Ace will die and w-

Son Ace & Nami: WAIT WHAT!

SwordMaster1331: anyway lets start the show! I do not own One Piece or Dragonball Z… i only one the OC's

Son Ace: I WILL NOT DIE AND DONT IGNORE M-

—

Last time on One Piece Z:

Son Ace transformed, Ready to kill and destroy freeza… Will Ace defeat him? Find out now!

—

Chapter 8: The Battle between Son Ace and Freeza and the aftermath

All you could here from throughout the arena was screams, people running away, and people getting on a boat and leaving the island… The only ones who were left were Son Ace, Freeza, Luffy, The rest of the Strawhat crew, and the announcer holding a big check for Ace…

Son Ace exploded in anger and flew right towards freeza and punched him

Son Ace: DIE!

Luffy and the rest of the game were just terrified of Son Ace… how could someone of so was so pure before… turn into someone who wants to kill someone?

Nami: Is that…. really Ace?

Sanji: Remind me to not piss him off ever again…

Zoro: Remind me to never challenge him to a fight

Now back to the action

Son Ace and freeza were fighting and freeza was no match for Son Ace… they then stopped fighting and stared at each other

Freeza: wha… what are you?

Son Ace: Haven't you figured it out yet? i guess you haven't because your just too stupid to figure it out…

Freeza: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Son Ace: I AM A SUPER…. wait I'm a super what?

Son Ace began to think a little bit because he forgot what vegeta said

Son Ace: Oh ya…. IM A SUPER SAIYAN!

Freeza: Whatever…

Son Ace then flew at freeze and uppercutted him… They then began to fight and freeza was losing pretty bad… Freeza flies to the ground while Ace is still flying in the air… having blood all over his face… he didn't have a shirt on because it was ripped and shredded… his pants were messy too but at least they didn't rip off… Nami was blushing a lot while looking at Son Ace…

Freeza: IM DONE WITH THIS AND I WILL NEVER… EVER… LOSE TO YOU!

Freeza fired a blast at Son Ace hoping to kill him… but it was no use… Freeza already lost

Son Ace: really you think that will kill me… you aren't strong enough…. GRRRRR! YOU FOOL!

Son Ace fired a angry kamehameha and completely overtook Freeza's blast…

Freeza: no! how is this possible! I am the Strongest!

Freeza then got hit Son Aces Blast and was now destroyed… Son Ace was staring for a while at the place where freeza once stood… Then after a while and flew down

?: um here… S- Son Ace… T-Take your reward…

He handed the check to Son Ace fearfully…

Son Ace: Thanks…

Son Ace then walked toward the group and then right passed him to the ship

Nami: wait where are you going?

Son Ace Stopped…. He then went back to his normal from… like he was before it started… He then turned around and smiled

Son Ace (Smiling): I'm gonna take a shower and change my clothes… I mean I don't want ripped clothes and I dont want to look all bloody… oh wait i forgot something…

Son Ace then walked up to Nami and Nami was blushing a lot when he came close…

Son Ace: Here…

Son Ace handed Nami the check of money and smiled

Nami: w-what are you doing

Son Ace: take the check.. i mean you were excited about it and i don't even need the money because i don't really buy things… so just take it

Nami excepted the check and now she knew that Son Ace was the one for her… I mean probably if anyone that she liked gave her a check, she would fall in love with the person…

Son Ace walked off and went back on the boat… then he hopped in the shower and got all cleaned up and then put on a fresh pair of clothes… Then he walked out onto the ship and started to train

Nami: stop training Ace we are going on a date

Son Ace: wait wha? but i have to train and i need to find a way to become a super saiyan easier!

Nami: I don't care Ace!

Son Ace: Fine but don't we need to go to a restaurant and if you hadn't noticed… EVERYONE ON THE ISLAND IS GONE!

Nami: i already planned ahead! We are going to go for a swim and then we will eat at the table over there

She pointed in the direction and Ace looked over… Believe it or not there was a table over there with a romantic table candle

Son Ace (thinking): (She really must be trying hard to be my girlfriend huh? Well i will just tell her she is after the date… i just want to see how things play out..)

—

SwordMaster1331: Hey guys how was it? did you like it?

Nami: I DONT LIKE HOW YOU PUT THAT IF SOMEONE GAVE ME MONEY I WOULD FALL IN LOVE WITH THEM!

SwordMaster1331: Sorry Nami but its too late muhahahahahahahaha

Son Ace: you sound evil… hmmm like?

Nami: Id say a little like Arlong, but he doesn't enslave people…

SwordMaster1331: Hey I'm just saying it as it is! Whatever.. NOW Son Ace say the questions!

Nami: now he's enslaving people

Son Ace: whatever at least he's a nice guy… Now what will happen on the date? will I ever tell nami that shes my girlfriend? Will I learn how to control Super Saiyan? Find out Next Time on One Piece Z

Nami: SwordMaster1331 does not own Dragonball Z and One Piece… he only owns the OC's… and he's also a major jerk

SwordMaster1331: So true… WAIT WHAT!?

Nami and Son Ace (both smiling): Bye guys

SwordMaster1331: WAIT DONT END THIS YET… HEY DONT END TH-


End file.
